voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
MC
.The MC 'is an abbreviation of "'Main Character", a common title given to the female protagonist of otome games. The MC of a Voltage game is always a young woman with long reddish-brown hair (although in some games she has short hair). Her eyes are rarely visible in CGs, even in images that would be expected to show them. Because the MC is a placeholder for the player, she is typically given very little back story and her personality is never explored as thoroughly as the other characters in the game. Name The MC's name is changeable in each game. While most games have space for a first and last name, Pirates in Love only allows space for a first name Background Because of her status as a placeholder, the MC's back story has very little detail. Pirates in Love: She lives on island of Yamato with her family and works at a bar prior to events of the game. Her family situation changes depending on what route you play, but the fact that she works at the bar to support her relatively poor family does not. My Forged Wedding: The MC is a distant relative to Kunihiko Aikawa, whom she has not seen since she was 11 years old, (during a cousin's wedding.) At the start of the game she has just finished college and flown from Kyushu to Tokyo in order to find a job. In the PARTY version she goes to her uncles "Kunian Bar" in Tokyo to introduce her fiancé to her parents. Seduced in the Sleepless City: A new editor at the entertainment magazine, ‘Cinderella.” She lives in Tokyo, Japan with her roommate and friend Fuko, and has dreamed of being an editor since she was a little girl. In Your Arms Tonight: A 31 year old woman working at an interior design firm. Before her arranged marriage to Koichi Natsukawa, she is implied to have been living with her parents. Be My Princess: She is a college exchange student studying abroad in the kingdom of Charles. It is confirmed in Yakov's main route that she hails from Oriens and is Oriensian. In the PARTY version of this game, she works for a designer named Jean Pierre and she also comes from Oriens. Be My Princess 2: An amateur, yet budding pastry chef. She is a resident in Nobel Michel and lives by herself but her home country was never stated. She mentioned that she had met May during her time in college. She also mentions her grandmother, who was her inspiration for becoming a pastry chef. Love Letter From Thief X: The MC is the great-granddaughter of a famous artist/inventor who passed away when she was five or so years old. Her love of art was inspired by him, and led to her becoming a museum curator. Her great-grandfather left her a ring that she always wears, and it is that ring that alerts the Black Foxes to her and lets them know she's the one they've been looking for. They kidnap her and force her to become a temporary member of their group in order to help them find and save the masterpiece her great-grandfather left for her - the masterpiece is different in each route. She eventually becomes a permanent member of the Black Foxes. My Sweet Bodyguard: She is the daughter of the prime minister of Japan, who only discovered her father's identity when she is attacked by several antagonists and saved by the titular bodyguards. She is the childhood friend of Kaiji Akizuki, who has a crush on her since then. Celebrity Darling (GREE): Coming soon... 10 Days with My Devil: She works in an office with one of the titular demons, but doesn't know it until the end of the Prologue. She was supposed to be "toast" (demon slang for "dead") in an explosion that should have killed her as her fate decreed, but a dog belonging to one of the demons prevents her death from occurring. She begs the demons for 10 more days to live as she still has something to do. (What she has to do is different in each route, Rein's route being the only exception). Kiss of Revenge: 12 years ago, the MC's mother died of a medical error at the hospital the MC now works at. She starts working there for revenge against the administration by murdering the hospital director for covering up the unreported error. Dreamy Days in West Tokyo: The MC left her home town 10 years ago overseas due to her father's work and she returns to attend High School. She lives with Johji. She is reunited with her childhood friends who she left behind when she moved away and soon, sparks begin to fly. Class Trip Crush: The MC goes to an all girls school which is in close proximity to an all boys school and your school is going on a class trip with some boys from the other school. Our Two Bedroom Story: The MC works in a company that publishes magazines known as Shiki Publishing. Her father died when she was younger, and her mother recently gets remarried. The MC's new stepfather offers a place for her to live. But he doesn't tell her that his son, the man of choice, is already living there. With no where else to go, the MC is forced to live with her new stepbrother until she finds a house of her own. In an unlikely twist, she falls in love with him. Kissed by the Baddest Bidder: She works as a maid in the Tres Spades hotel. After accidentally breaking a glass Venus statue that was supposed to be sold in a black-market auction that takes place in the hotel basement with every IVC party, two men have the MC pay for it by putting her up for sale instead against her will. But since it's against the auction rules to put a human being up for sale without their consent, the organizers of the auction place the winning bid of $20 million to save her. Unfortunately though, she must now return the favor by choosing which one of the men will actually buy her and follow his every order until he decides to set her free. Metro PD: Close to You: The MC is a rookie detective who was transferred to a higher department. She used to work in a police box, helping in small civil cases rather than extremely tense and high risk cases in the higher department. Office Secrets: She has brother that is currently going to college and has being working at her company for two years at the start of the story. She has also know Koji from her 1st years. Serendipity Next Door: She's originally from Kanazawa and works at a small mail-order company in Tokyo; she was in charge of the imported foods department, but now she works in the imported products. She lives at the Maison du Mont apartment complex at room and her new neighbor is the very popular musician, OMI. Enchanted in the Moonlight: Her family runs a shrine in Tokyo, but she focuses on her job as a librarian. She was born with the ability to amplify an ayakashi's power which awoken on the night of a red moon; a human like her only appears every 1,000 years. Five ayakashi clan heads offer to protect her but she must bear a child for one of them. Her child will be the next Ruler of the Mononoke Village. First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach: The MC is a high school student, and on the first day of her sophomore year she and her friend Maki decide they will get boyfriends: Maki comes up with a plan she calls "Love 101" and encourages the MC to date of the boys who ask her out. A Knight's Devotion: The MC is a princess, but she grew up in the countryside unaware of her origins for her own protection. A group of knights are sent to retrieve her and take her back to her father. Finally, in Love Again: A 34 year old pastry chef who got fired from her last job. For her thirty fourth birthday, her mother sends her a certificate to a singles event where five guys each want to be the one to spend more time with her. True Love Sweet Lies: Works as a freelance photographer in Tokyo. Her photo of a secret meeting between politicians is published on billboards across the city resulting in the Underground Tokyo population pursuing her for her life. Star-Crossed Myth: She works at a planetarium in Tokyo. Although she can't see it, she has 'stars in her eyes' meaning that she's a reincarnation of a goddess. She was the goddess of fate, but she sacrificed herself in order to save humanity. Scandal in the Spotlight: Acting as a replacement for the lyricist, after he disappeared, of the popular, 5 member boy-band REVANCE, the MC is tasked with creating the lyrics of REVANCE's new song and has to work with one of the members, man of choice. Age *She is 23 years old in My Forged Wedding, as she is said to be 3 years younger than Yamato. (She is 24 years old by the events of the sequel) *She is 31 years old in In Your Arms Tonight. *In Love Letter From Thief X, she is 24 (as it is stated by Tatsuro who says he's a year older and in the sub-story A Field Day for Thieves Kenshi states that she is the same age as Takuto). *In the game Dreamy Days In West Tokyo, the MC states that she is 17 years old in Season 1. She states she was 7 when she left town 10 years ago. However, in Season 2 she is 20 years old and 27 years old in Season 3 since both Seasons are 3 and 10 years after the events in Season 1. *In the game Kiss Of Revenge, it would seem that the MC is around 28 or 29. She moved away in her junior year of high school, after her mother died; the main story takes place 12 years after that. *In Our Two Bedroom Story, she is 26 years old in the main route but is 27 by the events of the sequel (she states her age in Kaoru's sequel while discussing her next article). *In Kissed by the Baddest Bidder, she is assumed to be 23 years old because in Eisuke's POV, he says that the MC looks around his sister's age and near the beginning of Eisuke's sequel, Mister Matsuura says his fiancée's brother is six years older than her and Eisuke is 29 years old (as the sequel progresses, it is revealed Mr. Matsuura's fiancé's brother is Eisuke). *In Be My Princess 2 the MC is stated as being 28 - the same age as Hayden and Kuon. *In Metro P.D. Close To You the MC states that she is 24. *In Be My Princess, she is 19 years old (as stated she is a year older than Glenn). *In Finally, in Love Again, at the beginning the MC states that she is 33, and turns 34 in the prologue. There is an emphasis on the fact that the MC is considered old by other women in the game, even a little by the guys, and she is very sensitive of her age. According to the OP, her birthday is March 3 and given how the game is set in 2014, the MC was born in 1980. *In the game First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach the MC states that she is 17 years old *She's 17 in Class Trip Crush. *In Pirates in Love she's 16, making her the youngest MC. In the second sequel, she's 18. *She's 23 in Office Secrets. *In Seduced in the Sleepless City she's 22. *In Serendipity Next Door she's 25. *In Knights Devotion she's either 20 or 22. *In My Sweet Bodyguard she's around 20 years old. *In Star-Crossed Myth she states that she is 20-something years old. *In True Love, Sweet Lies she is 27 years old. Rui (26) is younger than her and Kiyoharu (28) is a bit older than her. In Rui's epilogue, Kiyoharu mentions that she is 27. In Nozomu's route, she said he is 12 years older than her which is make sense because Nozomu is actually 39 years old in Japanese route, even though in English route he is 35 years old. *In Sakura Admist Chaos she is 13 years old or around her teens In the prologue There has been no hints as to her ages in the other games. Personality Her personality is different in each game. But in nearly all games the MC's personality has similar traits. For example, they're all pretty and kind and a bit naively innocent. In every game, the MC is portrayed as either a virgin or just really inexperienced, making her flustered very easily. With her personality, depending on the guy, it comes down to three main personalities; desperately wants to understand him and loves him near the beginning; completely loathes him and wants nothing to do with him, is very naive and depends on him for a lot of support. Pirates in Love: Coming soon... My Forged Wedding: In this game she is attentive to people needs without them saying anything. She comes across as a little gullible and at times a little simple-minded. She is optimistic, honest, kind and a klutz. She is easy to read in terms of her emotions. All of the guys are attracted to her sweet and energetic personality. Seduced in the Sleepless City: In this game it is shown that she still has the same tastes as Takuto from Love Letter From Thief X and she sees the MC from the same game in the Celebs VS Thieves Special Story. In Your Arms Tonight: She is strong-willed and dedicated. She tries to be optimistic and doesn't want to give up on her husband or her job without first seeing them through to their ends. MC tries her hardest to meet the expectations of everyone, and takes very little time to consider her own happiness. Be My Princess: In this game, she is portrayed as a really charming and attractive woman although she's not aware of that herself which makes her humble and a well-rounded character. She's opinionated but knows when and what to say. She's also very honest and not materialistic. She's also has a very curious personality in her as she always finds herself being caught in the middle of something because of her curiosity. As opinionated as she is, she has the tendency to be clumsy at her words and actions that would lead to misunderstandings. She's the kind of woman that will take care of others first before herself - as seen in every route if there are paparazzi around, she would first think of how it will affect the prince rather than her. She's also very hardworking as a student (Non-Gree Version) - she would always think of her school every time she gets whisked away to live in another country - and as a designer (Gree Version). And she's also very attached to her family as she would think if they're going to be affected whenever she gets herself involved with a prince. Be My Princess 2: She is an intelligent, career driven young woman who is also kind and has a bit of sass. She is very determined, energetic and has good health. She sets her goals into becoming a pastry chef as high priority and would even refuse a prince's marriage interview if she had something to do that is related to it. Though intelligent, she can be a bit dense when it comes to love and tends to put logic in front of her own feelings. However, she is not afraid to stand up for herself when needed. Love Letter From Thief X: She loves art and has a lot of sass, but is kind. At first, she thought the Black Foxes were criminals because they stole art, despite already being stolen by other criminals, but she eventually accepted their beliefs and wants to help them recover artwork (especially her great-grandfather's). Her favorite food is pork noodles and apparently has similar tastes to Takuto. My Sweet Bodyguard: Coming soon... Celebrity Darling (GREE): Coming soon... 10 Days With My Devil: She is described as "pure, innocent, stupidly trusting, and way too stupidly honest" in Satoru's sequel, and "bright" in Rein's route. She also seems to be a pacifist as seen in Satoru's route when she goes against Satoru's violent tendencies towards the people who upset him. Her pacifistic nature is also seen in Kakeru's sequel: when Kakeru gives her a switchblade for self-defense, she calls it "scary" to keep a weapon with her and hopes she would never have to use it. She cares deeply for her family and friends, and always thinks about others before herself, always giving without expecting to receive anything in return, and unwilling to use others to her advantage. She is also unselfish to the point of willing to sacrifice anything, even her own life, for the sake of others even if they object to it. This trait is considered idiotic by Kakeru, moronic by Satoru, weird by Shiki, selfish by Haruhito, and somewhat annoying by Rein. (Meguru is more accepting of this trait than the others). While she may seem feeble, helpless, or even saintly, she is also strong-willed and stubborn, always wanting to support others to the very end without any regard for her own desires or safety, feeling happy even if she helped in the tiniest way. Kiss Of Revenge: Prior to her mother's death, she seemed to be a very happy person. But all of that changed 12 years ago when her mother was killed by an unreported medical error. Ever since then, she had lived for revenge, feeling nothing but resentment against the hospital director for covering up the error instead of taking responsibility for it. Her thirst for vengeance had transformed her into a calculating, scheming woman, becoming a doctor at the hospital responsible for her mother's death just so she can murder the director. She attempts to use her boy to get close to the director so she can kill him, but things get complicated when she falls for her boy. Only after does she enter an official relationship with her boy that she reverts back to her true self; a kind, happy person willing to help others. Dreamy Days In West Tokyo: ' The MC is pretty and she is dependent on her friends and is very dependable too. She cares a lot for her friends and even keeps several things to herself unless pressure to spill by her friends. She is hated by some girls who are jealous of her as she is close friends with many popular boys. She is relatively pretty since she does get hit on. She is always with her close friends sometimes and they get jealous when she talks to the other boys. '''Class Trip Crush: ' The MC is rather dense, able to cook pretty well, bad at math (in a certain route anyway) kind, caring and sheltered. She is relatively pretty since she does get hit on. '''Our Two Bedroom Story: The MC in this story is described to be very pretty and humble. She is very strong minded yet very naive . She is not very sharp and tends to be very gullible. She is a very good-nature person that usually puts someone else's needs in front of her own and is described as pure and innocent. Finally, in Love Again: The MC is very sensitive about her age. She gets teased a lot and seems innocent. However, she is very passionate and hardworking as she is absolutely dedicated to her job. She is good at her job and is creative and original. She also loves to drink, particularly beer, and can cook other foods other than cakes and pastries. As the oldest sister, she would often take care of her young siblings and would be kind and caring to others, even to someone who treated her harshly such as Sakurako. First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach: The MC is a kind girl who will stand up for herself and her friends when needed (even going so far to slap the ex of one of her boyfriend when the latter tried to play around with him) though she is clearly inexperienced in the topic love. During several situations in the game she relies on her three best female friends. She also is not someone who would let her head hung during a fight with her boy and instead decides (sometimes through her friends help) to try and make up. She is relatively pretty as she gets hit on. A Knight's Devotion: Coming soon... Enchanted in the Moonlight: She loves books (anything from fashion magazines to Japanese poems) and is reluctant to get rid of any of them. Unlike most MCs, she doesn't get really embarrassed if she wears revealing clothing, though she rarely buys them. She's very appreciative of Samon for taking care of the shrine (which would've been her job) and likes to help out whenever she can. She likes to play card games and taking care of flowers. Her most sensitive area are her ears. She is described as being pretty, naive, quite gullible, and innocent. She is kind and helpful but rather dense, and also tends over thinks things a lot. Kissed by the Baddest Bidder From achieving her dream of working in a hotel, she is cheerful and very hard working despite having snobby co-workers. She is often uncertain of herself as she is a simple commoner amongst a group of high-class men. Despite her uncertainty; she is very considerate and kind-hearted, often being able to converse well with strangers and the like. Metro PD: Close to You: She is strong willed and dedicated, going to extreme lengths to solve a case. She's a capable detective but many do not see her so because of her appearance, and she sometimes feels insecure about that. She is very sassy, quick thinking, funny, and tends to hide her embarresment with jokes. The 2nd Unit often treats her as "one of the guys" which irritates her. She's also a black belt in Judo and likes food. Office Secrets: She tends to be uncertain of herself most of the time in most routes and other routes she can be a bit confident. She is stern when necessary and is shown to be sad or depressed when her lover is being nice to others when something is wrong. She also takes her work seriously telling her boyfriend to keep their affair a secret to avoid trouble. Serendipity Next Door: She loves food and is innocent. True Love Sweet Lies: MC is a bright, peppy young female who isn't afraid of showing people a piece of her mind. She is passionate about her work and is interested in electronics (cameras and lenses, etc.). Though at times, she feels insecure as she feels she is not feminine enough and as a result tries to changer her image in small ways. She is able to hold her liquor well and isn't reluctant about going to the bar to drink her problems away. She is also somewhat immune to sleeping pills. Yuriko is not fond of her and as a result, often 'attacks' MC by ramming her horns into MC's behind. Star-Crossed Myth: Her main interest is astrology (she loves stars and often checks up on her horoscope). ' ' Scandal In The Spotlight She hopes that creating the lyrics for REVANCE's new song will be her "big break" into the music and song-writing industry. Trivia * In True Love Sweet Lies the MC in Sakuya's route can only converse in her native language - Japanese. When she goes to a middle eastern country with Sakuya, it is evident that she can't speak a word of English. However, in Nozomu's main story - it is implied that the MC knows a decent amount of English, during one episode of his route. This means that the MC could potentially be bilingual. However, these two instances combined is inconsistent. Therefore, whether or not she is truly bilingual is rather questionable. * In My Devilish Bodyguard Substory, it is confirmed that the MC from 10 Days With My Devil and MC from My Sweet Bodyguard have identical face. Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Be My Princess Category:My Forged Wedding Category:Dreamy Days in West Tokyo Category:Enchanted in the Moonlight Category:Finally, in Love Again Category:In Your Arms Tonight Category:A Knight's Devotion Category:True Love Sweet Lies Category:First Love Diaries - A Kiss on the Beach Category:Serendipity Next Door Category:Office Secrets Category:Be My Princess 2 Category:Metro PD: Close to You Category:Our Two Bedroom Story Category:Class Trip Crush Category:Kissed by the Baddest Bidder Category:My Sweet Bodyguard Category:10 Days With My Devil Category:Pirates in Love Category:Love Letter From Thief X Category:Seduced in the Sleepless City Category:Celebrity Darling Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Star-Crossed Myth Category:My Wedding and 7 Rings